Rules of Engagement
Please take care to follow all of the rules to the best of your ability! Terminology In order to participate here, you must understand the following terms. *RP: Roleplay *IC: In Character *OOC: Out of Character *BSC: Battleship Craft *WSC: Warship Craft, BSC Clone. *NC: Naval Craft, more realistic BSC Clone. *NA: Naval Art, up and coming BSC clone on computer *Vanilla: Regular BSC with no Mods. *Hansa: Hansa Mod, a mod that adds extra parts to BSC. *SWC: Shin Wei Chou Mod, another mod that adds extra parts to BSC. *GM/Godmod: The act of exceeding ship number limitations, making invincible ships/vehicles, or making blatantly overpowered/unfair actions. Staff Members can determine if something is Godmodding or not. *MG/Metagame: Using OOC obtained information for IC actions, even if said Character could not have known said information. *IRL: In Real Life *OP: Overpowered/Overpowering *Casus Belli (CB): an act, reason or situation provoking or justifying war. *Restricted Ship: Any ship-type that has an upper number of total ship-classes you could make. *Fleet Ship: A ship with multiple pieces that look like a fleet of small ships sailing together. *Barge: A large flat ship that is heavily armed. *Super Warship: A ship that is heavily armored and armed that can go at high speeds. *ICBM: Intercontinental Ballistic Missile. *MCM: Mega Cruise Missile, term used to specify the Hansa ICBM. *WMD: Weapon of Mass Destruction. The primary examples encompass (but are not limited) to Nuclear, Chemical, and Biological based weapons. *Regular Battleship/Battlecruiser: A Battleship/Battlecruiser with up to 5 Gun Turrets. *6-Gunner Battleship/Battlecruiser: A Battleship/Battlecruiser with 6 Gun Turrets. *7-Gunner Battleship/Battlecruiser: A Battleship/Battlecruiser with 7 Gun Turrets. Rules *1. The Time Period begins in 1910, and it is focused on ships of that era with battleships maintaining primacy. NO JETS, MISSILES, SPACECRAFT, OR OTHER THINGS THAT ARE DEEMED TO BE BEYOND THE PERIOD *2. No Excessive Territory Grabbing, leave some for others! *3. Censor Your Swearing outside of #general (discord). *4. Games that are allowed include, but are not limited to: Battleship Craft, Warship Craft, Naval Craft, Naval Art, and other sandbox games for building ships and such. Highly Limit the amount of real life pictures you use*, let your creativity shine! *5. When in any channel, stay on the topic of the channel. If you change to an unrelated topic, move to the appropriate channel or #off-topic. *6. Keep Arguments out of in character posting, do it in a DM or OOC channel. *7. Be respectful to everyone. *8. DO NOT ASK TO BE A MODERATOR OR ADMIN. *9. Keep Your Countries Logical. Don't make a galactic minecraft creeper empire or walmart empire. *10. Let staff do their job! We can't fix a problem properly if everyone has to have their input. We will review the issue, take statements where appropriate, and deal with it. *11. New Users Prepare for Constructive Criticism, which WILL happen. It's not a bad thing we just want you to be the best you can at this. *12. If you are banned, do not make another account to get around it, your ban will be increased and your secondary account may be permanently banned. *13. No Flat Top Aircraft Carriers. Only seaplane carriers may be used. *14. Any ship build 1900 or earlier that is in service as of 1 January 1910 or the date you join, you get for free and can use IRL pictures for. *15. Any historical Pre-Dreadnoughts can use IRL pictures and be built free. *16. Any ship built 1901 to 1910 you get for free but must build in a game. *17. Ships historically laid down before 1910 but still under construction get a 50% price cut *18. If you join after the start you may be allowed to get additional ships free if they were in service at the time you join. *19. It is recommended that you use proper grammar so others can read your posts and understand them. *20. Do not Godmod. Godmodding is the act of performing an action in RP that could blatantly overpowered or unfair for other users. Godmodding will result in a 1-hour ban and staff intervention. Continuous violations will result in the ban doubling and your Fleet/Nation being deleted. *21. No Metagaming. Keep the knowledge YOU know separate from what your CHARACTERS know. For example, if John hides his shoes in a Box in his house that no one else knows about, then Tom cannot go and take the shoes as he never saw them being placed in the Box. You may have seen the post, but your character didn't. *22. There is a 3.5 month long "pity timer" where a leader of a navy cannot be attacked after he/she has gone inactive. If the inactive user has an acceptable clause, then the pity timer can be extended for even longer than the specified time. *23. Members are prohibited from killing another member's RP Character unless permission is given. *24. While a nation in RP could be against a certain ideology in roleplay, it is ill-advised to base a user for what they believe in OOC. *25. You cannot redirect attacks to a foreign nation that you do not control. For example, if say. Nation A attacks Nation B, Nation B cannot say that Nation A suddenly and inexplicably attacked cargo ships from another nation, unless the owner from Nation B has gotten the said nation's direct approval. *26. If you are attacked, you will get hit. Invincibility is out of the question, and resilience is a different matter. Failing to acknowledge any hits will be interpreted as godmodding. Footnote: If all involved parties agree, all involved ships can withdraw without taking damage, it is the early 20th century. *27. If you are invaded, the attackers must allow the attacked to respond and vice versa. Attackers must also make it so that the attacked has a chance - instant-killing/destroying the defenders forces will be interpreted as godmodding. *28. You cannot control troops and characters that aren't yours unless given permission. *29. When talking out of character, please say so by adding OOC: before the text or (()) around your text. *30. The use of WMDs (Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Weapons) are prohibited, and the use of such weapons will be interpreted as godmodding. *31. Things you plan will probably NOT go as planned, you can't predict the future, expect worse case scenarios. *32. Keep romance limited to an extent in RP. Character development is one thing, but explicit (and unnecessary) romance is another. *33. You must be logged in to make RP posts. Failure to do so will make the RP post void unless the offending user could prove that the anonymous user is him afterward. *34. No Racism, Anti-Semitism or any subject that is demeaning to a member's attributes or characteristics. *35. No Flying Ships are to be allowed in RP. Rules of Online (Gamecenter) Battles *1.Members with Mods can only battle Members with the same Mod. *2. Respect your opponent. *3. Do not gloat; there is always someone that will overtake you. *4. Do not complain about losing; it's bad etiquette. *5. Do not complain about other types of ships; most, if not all ship types are used by the community. *6. Ship capturing isn't recommended (without the other user's permission); taking credit for a creation you never made is theft, pure and simple. Rules of Diplomacy *Respect all Fleets/Nations. *Try to discourage yourselves from using IRL politics as a casus belli. *No Godmodding Fleets/Nations, a Staff Member WILL delete said nation. *Users cannot gift a "limited ship class" (AKA Any ship class with a class restriction) from one of their own navies to another navy that they have complete control over. Rules for Ships *Show proof of a ship's existence with a picture. Said picture must be clear and show the entire ship. Do not intentionally blur images or otherwise alter them to be less clear. *Your ship is allowed to be ugly*, no one can say otherwise about your ship or they will be slapped in the face. *(Nation leaders can tell you to match your ship style with the navy doctrine better or risk having the rest of the class cancelled) *Do not make your ship blatantly overpowered in roleplay. The NARP Staff reserves the right to nerf/change the RP stats of a ship if it is unbalanced. *Modded Ships of the same class as a Vanilla Ship have advantages during Online Battles. In RP however, they are equal. Punishments *Minor Violation: 2-24 Hours *Moderate Violation: 1-2 Weeks *Major Violation: 1-2 Months *Severe Violation: 3-6 Months *Extreme Violation: 6-12 Months *Garret Violation: Life Ban Important Things To Remember *1 Year in RP is 2 weeks IRL *1 Month in RP is 28 Hours IRL *1 Week in RP is 6.5 Hours IRL *1 Day in RP is 55 Minutes IRL